Tres Caras
by Darkas
Summary: Sasuke por accidente se encuentra con una joven...pero quien es ella realmente?...pertenece al clan de Uchiha?... que misterio guarda? lo se soy mala en resumenes
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es otro fic espero que le guste

Naruto no es mio (TTwTT ya veran me raptare a Gaara y Sasuke)

……………………………………………………………………………. Lo único que tengo claro es que mi pasado y todos esos horribles recuerdos siempre estarán conmigo 

**Y me seguirán toda mi vida-Lin **

**tres Caras**

**No se fijen en la personalidad de los personajes ¡ por favorr! -**

Cuando Sasuke se encontraba frente a un lago pensando de pronto siente un golpe como si algo cayera al suelo va a mirar lo ocurrido y se encuentra con una chica desmayad toda cubierta de sangre él muy sorprendido por la escena recogió a la chica y se la llevo y fue a buscar a su maestro Kakashi al encontrarse con él, Kakashi queda muy impresionado al ver a la chica que parecía de la misma edad de Sasuke y también al ver el protector que llevaba esta en la mano derecha ya que no tenia algún símbolo que tuviera algunas de las aldeas ninjas si no que era el símbolo de los ninjas mas temibles pero cuando Kakashi estaba pensando en esto Sasuke lo interrumpe diciendo que debían de llevar a la chica al hospital ya que al parecer había perdido mucha sangre cuando llegaron al hospital la muchacha estaba muy mal y entro inconsciente luego de un tiempo sale el doctor y les dice a los dos que la muchacha se podría bien pero no se explicaba esas horribles heridas y Kakashi le pregunta a Sasuke si había visto algo pero este le dijo que no que solo había encontrado a la chica inconsciente en el suelo.

Kakashi: es extraño como es que nadie la acompañaba pero ahora que lo pienso es unos de esos ninjas a los que les llaman "los que traen la muerte" (se que el sobrenombre es estúpido pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa) pero es muy raro que halla quedado en ese estado no entiendo

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei que vamos a hacer con la chica? No sabemos nada de ella.

Kakashi: aahh no se bien pero deberíamos esperar hasta que se mejore y luego le preguntamos al Hokage y quizás el sepa que hacer

3 Días después.

La chica se despierta y al abrir los ojos y no pudo reconocer nada. En ese momento entra Sasuke este se queda impresionado a ver a la chica despierta sino que también al ver lo hermosa que era pero en lo mas que se fijo Sasuke fue en los ojos de la chica ya que era muy fríos y serios no mostraban ninguna emoción.

Sasuke: aahh vaya así que estas despierta, jamás te había visto por esta aldea eres de por aquí?

: no

Sasuke: eehh como te llamas?

: mmm Lin

Sasuke: que? Lin nada mas?

Lin: aah bueno solo dejémoslo en eso si?

Sasuke: bue..bueno y que edad tienes?

Lin: 14

Sasuke: aah tienes la misma edad que yo (en ese momento entra kakashi y queda mirando a los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa)

Kakashi: oooh veo que se llevan la mar de bien -

Sasuke: 0/-/0 N..no es tan solo.. es que Lin acaba de despertar y yo bueno tan solo le preguntaba su nombre y eso

Kakashi: mmmmm!..

Pero Lin se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana y no escuchaba la conversación que había entre Sasuke y Kakashi de pronto kakashi mira a Lin y se acerca ella

Kakashi: hola - (pero al mirarla fijamente se impresiona mucho) vaya se parece mucho a Nanae sino fuera por esa mirada tan fría

Lin: hola (dijo fríamente)

Kakashi: sabes hable con el Hokage sobre tu situación y me dijo que quería verte y que por ahora te podías quedar en la casa de sasuke...(sasuke lo interrumpe)

Sasuke: que! Porque en mi casa?

Kakashi: bueno tu la encontraste así que tu te encargaras de ella

Sasuke: mmmm...( no le pareció mucho la idea)

Mientras kakashi y sasuke estaban en eso Lin simplemente no escucho nada y estaba en sus pensamientos pero ene ese momento se recordó que debía entregarle una carta de su maestro al Hokage.

Lin: aah y mis cosas?

Kakashi: a pues tu ropa están en la lavandería

Lin: no yo me refiero a mi bolso

Kakashi: aah están en esa silla porque?

Lin: es.. debía entregarle una carta al Hokage de parte de mi maestro

Kakashi: una carta? Y tu sabrías de que trata esa carta?

Lin: ah pues yo no sé mi maestro me la entregó fue poco tiempo antes de morir y me dijo que esa carta se la debía entregar al Hokage y que lo debía encontrar en la aldea oculta de Konoha (bueno no se que tiene de oculta XD) eso fue todo lo que me dijo

Kakashi quedo mirando a la chica fijamente por que esta cuando le dijo que su maestro había muerto simplemente no le afecto en nada en ese momento Kakashi se dio cuenta lo cruel y fríos eran los ninjas a los que Saga entrenaba.

Kakashi: bueno creo que después que salgas del hospital podrás entregarle la carta al Hokage yo mismo te llevare con él estas de acuerdo?

Lin: s..si

Kakashi: sabes me recuerdas a una amiga que era mayor que yo pero estaba dispuesta a escucharme, su nombre era Nanae.(en ese momento la chica se quedo como piedra y sus ojos mostraban como miedo y asombro)... la conociste?... bueno seguro que no cuando ella murió eras muy pequeña

Lin: ...

Kakashi: ... bueno creo que es hora que me vaya, te dejo descansar.. adiós (un poco incomodo)

Lin: ...adiós.

Para los que no usaron sus pequeñas cabezas XD sasuke ya se había ido del hospital y se fue un poco enojado ya que tendría que soportar a alguien viviendo en su casa y se encontró con Naruto y Sakura.

Naruto: hey...Sasuke!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun como estas?

Sasuke: aah mas o menos?

Sakura: porque?

Sasuke: recuerdan a la chica que encontré...

Naruto: aahh! Si como esta ella? Ya despertó?

Sasuke: pues esta bien y hoy despertó

Sakura: entonces que pasa con ella?

Sasuke: bueno no es ella el problema bueno un poco, es que el maestro Kakashi hablo con el Hokage y como la muchacha no tiene donde vivir pues... y como yo la encontré ... se quedará a vivir en mi casa.

N/S: QUEEE!

Sasuke: pues eso... es lo que me tiene un poco mal

Naruto: vaya sasuke que suertes tienes de vivir con una chica por eso es que a veces te desprecio tanto te gastas una suerte Cabrón!

Sakura: pues no se que decir deberías de hablar mejor con Kakashi-sensei _que! Una chica vivirá con mi amado sasuke tendré que deshacerme de esa Perra!_ no crees Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: pues lo intenté pero no resultó tu sabes como es, creo que será mejor que me vaya y piense sobre esto..adiós (Sasuke se va a su casa y deja solos a Naruto y Sakura y a esta la envuelve un aura de color rojo y esto hace que Naruto se asuste)

Naruto: ehh te pasa algo Sakura-chan?

Sakura: NooOO! Me pasa nada naruto creo que me voy a mi casa _iré a pensar como deshacerme de esa Perra! a pesar que no la conozco_

Sasuke ya en su casa ...

Sasuke: _que voy a hacer... tendré que vivir con una chica que apenas conozco_ (como si realmente le molestara ¬¬) _quizás lo único que haga sea estorbarme... es lo mas seguro_

A la mañana siguiente

Lin se levanto le costo un poco pero lo logro (vivaaa! ¬¬) y empezó a arreglar sus cosas ya que le dieron el alta ese día, se cambio de ropa y espero durante horas (como de costumbre XD) a Kakashi ya que la llevaría donde el Hokage para entregarle la carta de su maestro en ese momento (después de horas de espera ¬.¬) llego Kakashi.

Kakashi: a pues veras me encontré con alguien - y... te pasa algo?

Lin: no solo estaba pensando

Kakashi: vamos?

Lin: si (salieron del hospital y se encuentran con Sasuke)

Kakashi: hola Sasuke como estas? Dormiste bien?

Sasuke: hola Kakashi-sensei pues estoy mejor (no respondió a la otra pregunta ya que apenas pudo dormir por estar pensando que tendría que vivir con alguien mas)

Lin: hola Sasuke-kun (le dijo fríamente casi solo por una obligación)

Sasuke: hola Lin-san como estas?

Lin: bien gracias

Kakashi: no crees sasuke que Lin es hermosa - (sasuke hizo como si su maestro no le hubiera hablado ya que estaba un poco molesto con él)

Lin: a donde vas Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: bu..bueno a ningún sitio en especial y ustedes

Kakashi: pues vamos a hablar con el Hokage y Lin le entregara la carta ¿nos quieres acompañar?

Sasuke: ah bueno al final no tengo nada mejor que hacer (los tres se dirigieron donde el Hokage el cual los atendió amablemente)

Hokage: hola Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun y ella es la chica de la cual me hablaste?

Kakashi: así es Hokage.

Hokage: mmm... el maestro kakashi me dijo que debías entregar una carta es cierto? (dirigiéndose a Lin)

Lin: pues.. si déjeme buscarla _donde estas estúpida carta, aah ya la encontré_ aquí tiene esta se la mandó mi maestro Saga

Hokage: no se supone que el maestro Saga había muerto?

Lin: así es me la entregó antes de morir

Hokage: aah ya veo ( el Hokage abre la carta y se dispone a leerla, mientras leía sus ojos mostraban mucho asombro cuando termino de leer la carta se quedo mirando a Lin por un momento y luego le hablo a Kakashi)... Kakashi-sensei.. usted se encargara de terminar el entrenamiento de Lin

Kakashi: es.. esta bien

Luengo salen y Kakashi deja solos a Sasuke y Lin pero antes Kakashi le dijo a Sasuke que llevara a Lin para que se instalara en la casa de este, en el camino no dijeron nada y Sasuke se sentía un poco incómodo (a pesar que a él tampoco le gusta hablar mucho) pero Lin se encontraba bien y seguía con esa expresión entre seria y tranquila y esta se percató de lo incómodo que se encontraba su acompañante y intento terminar con el silencio..

Lin: te sientes bien Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: s-si (este se sonrojo un poco ya que Lin lo estaba mirando fijo pero Sasuke no entendía porque esa chica lo hacia ponerse tan nervioso)

Lin: sabes cuando desperté y te vi me pareció conocerte de algún lado a ti no te paso lo mismo?(lo dijo de manera muy fría)

Sasuke: a pues un poco pero en realidad yo nunca te había visto bueno que yo recuerde_ porque me pongo tan nervioso¡¡CALMATE SASUKE!_

Lin: bueno quizás son cosas mías (pero ella sabia muy bien que no era así)

Los dos llegaron a la casa de sasuke

Sasuke: pues pasa... a partir de ahora vivirás aquí (tratando de ser como siempre muy serio)

Lin: con permiso, vaya tienes bastante ordenado... oye Sasuke-kun vives solo?

Sasuke: si vivo solo... pues Lin me puedes llamar solo Sasuke si quieres _porque le dije eso? Aun no tengo confianza con ella_

Lin: aah esta bien Sasuke en realidad odio los formalismos y a todo esto donde voy a dormir (ya era tarde ¬¬)

Sasuke: no había pensado en ello... pues duerme en mi cuarto yo dormiré en el sofá estas de acuerdo?

Lin: si no te molesta

Sasuke: no te preocupes... oye traes solo lo puesto verdad?

Lin: pues si...

Sasuke: entonces toma (le pasa una polera a Lin para que duerma con ella)

Lin: gracias (y se dirigió al cuarto para ir a dormir Sasuke se quedo ahí)

Sasuke: _creo que va a hacer muy difícil... bueno mañana será otro día_ ( se queda dormido)

Al otro día Lin se levantó muy temprano se vistió y salió a dar un paseo luego de un tiempo Sasuke se levantó pero no encontró a Lin se preocupo un poco pero encontró una nota que decía "salí a dar un paseo no te preocupes por mi" Sasuke se vistió tomo desayuno y espero a que Lin regresara esta no se demoró mucho en volver

Lin: ya regrese (apenas pudo decir esto ya que en ese momento hablo Sasuke)

Sasuke: tenemos que salir de inmediato

Lin: porque?

Sasuke: acaso no recuerdas que hoy comienzas a entrenar con nosotros y el maestro Kakashi

Lin: nosotros? Quienes?

Sasuke: Naruto, Sakura y yo... ya vámonos

Lin: se me había olvidado completamente

Sasuke: ya apúrate llegaremos tarde (se fueron corriendo hasta donde debían entrenar Sasuke: y los demás llegaron ahí y se encontraron con Sakura y Naruto y esperaron como siempre al maestro Kakashi)

3 horas después

Lin: quien llegaría tarde?

Sasuke: no digas nada -.-

Sakura: _ella es la que tiene que vivir con sasuke maldita habla con naturalidad con él y es bonita ¡ NooOOOo!_

Naruto: _vaya con que ella es la chica es muy bonita que suerte tiene ese maldito de sasuke_ ( en ese momento por fin parece kakashi que quizás quien sabe que andaba haciendo... ni a mi me pregunten)

Kakashi: Hola! Muchachos -

Naruto: otra vez llego tarde

Kakashi: no fue tanto

Sakura: como que no, se retraso 3 horas

Kakashi: olvidémonos de eso - a les quiero presentar a alguien (llamando a Lin) ven aquí... miren muchachos ella es Lin y va a entrenar con nosotros -

Naruto: hola Lin yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y seré el próximo Hokage, un gusto en conocerte

Sakura: aah pues yo soy Haruno Sakura un gusto en conocerte oye maldita ni intentes quitarme a Sasuke

Lin: el gusto es también mío (luego miró a Sakura e hizo un intento de sonrisa o algo parecido) Sakura no te preocupes, no te quitaré a Sasuke (Sakura la queda mirando sorprendida y los demás también)

Kakashi: Lin, porqué le dijiste eso a Sakura?

Lin: no es nada… Sakura sabe de qué le estoy hablando

Sasuke: que vamos a hacer ahora?

Kakashi: había pensado que como ahora son 4 haremos equipos de 2, que les parece?

Sakura: a mí me parece bien con tal que me toque con Sasuke

Naruto: estoy de acuerdo

Sasuke: si no queda otra con tal que la persona que me toque no me estorbe

Lin: a mí me da igual

Kakashi: vamos Lin y Sasuke anímense… ah por cierto ustedes son el equipo A y Naruto y Sakura el B

Sasuke: _qué? No puede ser la tengo que soportar en mi casa y en mi equipo, que falta que pase?_

Naruto: (muy emocionado) de qué misión se trata?

Kakashi: son dos misiones, esto es para ver la habilidad de cada uno y sobretodo de Lin, quiero saber que nivel tiene, de acuerdo?

Lin: y que tenemos que hacer Sasuke y yo?

Sakura: oye, ten más respeto, dile Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Sakura, yo le dije a Lin que me llamara así (Sakura se queda muy triste)

Kakashi: a bueno, Lin y Sasuke deberán salvar a alguien, luego les doy los detalles, y Sakura y Naruto deberán buscar una mascota de una señora feudal ambos tendrán tres días para volver, escucharon?

Naruto: queee! Porque a Lin y Sasuke les toca la misión más entretenida!

Kakashi: esa misión es demasiado peligrosa arriesgarán sus vidas y quizás deberán matar algunos ninjas, y Lin por lo que sé es la más indicada ya que de la clase de ninjas a la que pertenece son entrenados sólo para matar. por eso, este tipo de misiones les acomoda

Lin: mmm… realmente no me interesa matar a nadie (Kakashi la queda mirando…) al final ni siquiera vale la pena matarlos, y te piden perdón sólo cuando estás a punto de matarlos… son sólo basura

Kakashi: son vidas humanas, no son basura

Lin: si usted lo dice… (mirando fijo a Kakashi) a, por cierto, lo que me dijo ayer sobre si conocía a Nanae ella era… era mi madre (Kakashi queda muy impresionado mientras Lin se va, no sabe qué decir)

Sasuke: a donde vas Lin?

Lin: (lo mira) a dar una vuelta. Kakashi-sensei te dará los detalles de la misión, no? Pues tu me puedes dar los detalles más tarde

Sasuke: bueno, si

Kakashi: L-Lin espera

Lin: si, que ocurre?

Kakashi: perdona que te lo pregunte, sobre la muerte de Nanae y Shinji… tu sabes realmente que ocurrió? Ya que hay muchas versiones sobre su muerte…

Ayumi: espero que le haya gustado gracias por leer esto ToT

yus:termina de una vez

ayumi:nn por favor dejen reviews gracias y nos veremos luegito


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumi:Bueno aquí esta segundo caitulo de esta historia ke no e terminado por motivos de "fuerza mayor"

Yus: fuerza mayor ¬¬ claro… tu flojera querras decir

Ayumi: callate… pero aun me quedad variosin capitulos jejeje… y gracias Mitsue por pasar los capitulos jejeje de verdad no se que haria sin ti

Yus: nada… por que eres inutil ¬¬ yo aclarare esto

_Ayumi merece morir_- cuando aparece esto son lo pensamientos

lo demas supongo que esta claro ahh!... Naruto no es nuestro y bla bla bla … "esperamos" que le guste

……………………………………………………………………………..

Cap.2

Lin: (quedó mirando fijo a Kakashi) no… yo no sé qué les pasó y tampoco me interesa…

Kakashi: (un poco molesto por lo que dijo Lin) como que no te interesa? Eran tus padres…

Lin: eso a usted no le interesa, muchos parecían preocupados y llenos de pena, todo eso era falso y quizás usted no sea diferente (esto lo dijo Lin sin cambiar esa frialdad y luego empezó a caminar para irse)

Kakashi: espera, Uchiha Lin… (Lin se detiene y queda de espalda a los demás, Sasuke se impresiona al escuchar esto)

Sasuke: que dijo maestro Kakashi?

Kakashi: eso Sasuke, lo que tu escuchaste, Lin también pertenece al clan de los Uchiha aunque no entiendo como es que está viva (n/a:si les parese estupida la idea me avisan)

Lin: quizás alguien quiere dejarme viva o quizás sólo tuve suerte (sin darse vuelta)

Kakashi: (más serio que nunca) quien puede ser ese alguien?

Lin: alguien que le puede destruir la vida a cualquiera… alguien que quiere que lo pero ocurra quizás (cuando terminó de decir eso Lin se fue dejándolos a todos impresionados sobre todo a Kakashi)

Kakashi: _porque… que hace en esta aldea… quizás los rumores sean ciertos… que significa eso de lo peor ocurra…_ (todos estos pensamientos venían a la mente de Kakashi sin mayor explicación. Luego de que Kakashi les explicara a todos las misiones todos volvieron a sus casas y Sasuke al llegar a la suya y entrar en su cuarto vio a Lin recostada durmiendo)

Sasuke: Lin, estás despierta?

Lin: si porqué? Acaso quieres saber si lo que dijo Kakashi era verdad?

Sasuke: aah… pues… si

Lin: Kakashi-sensei tiene razón mi nombre es Uchiha Lin, pertenezco al casi extinto clan de los Uchiha (en eso Lin se dio vuelta y miró fijo a los ojos de Sasuke… el se incomodó un poco pero al mirar a los ojos de Lin se dio cuenta que esos ojos, detrás de esa frialdad mostraban mucha pena y dolor… luego de un tiempo de silencio Sasuke al sentirse tan observado por Lin sintió que esos ojos pueden verlo todo, hasta los más escondidos secretos, esto lo hizo sentirse más incómodo que nunca y trató que esos ojos no lo observaran mas...

Sasuke: aah… por cierto Lin, porqué estabas en tan mal estado cuando te encontré?

Lin: bueno, eso es porque sobre los ninjas de Saga corre un rumor que trata de que el último ninja que sea entrenado por éste será el que logre controlar una de las técnicas más poderosas de todas las que poseía Saga, para esta técnica se necesita una gran cantidad de chakra y algunos hombres supieron que yo era el último ninja de Saga y por eso me persiguieron dejándome mal herida…

Sasuke: y tu maestro te enseñó una técnica?

Lin: …bueno si, solo es que no logré controlar esta técnica

Sasuke: entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte

Lin: …si, supongo…

Así se fueron a dormir mientras Kakashi pensaba en todo o ocurrido ya que su alumna era la hija de Nanae, una persona que había sido muy importante en su vida (no en el sentido amoroso ¬¬)

Al otro día…

El sol entra en la habitación (bueno, la luz del sol ¬.¬) donde se encontraba Lin, haciendo que ésta se despertara. Lin se levantó y se dirigió a tomar un baño, ahí vio a Sasuke que se encontraba aún dormido. Lin entró al baño y tomó una ducha, en eso Sasuke despertó al sentir el agua caer y se quedó un rato recostado en el sofá pensando.

Sasuke: vaya, creo que mi vida cambiará… bueno, después de todo es muy silenciosa y no creo que moleste mucho, lo único malo es que me pongo muy nervioso cuando ella está cerca mío y aún no entiendo porque

En eso salió Lin del baño (vestida ¬.¬) y Sasuke le queda mirando

Lin: ya despertaste no tomarás un baño?

Sasuke: ah… s-si (Sasuke se dirige al baño)

Lin: no quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar?

Sasuke: quee?

Lin: oye, está que tenga cara de inútil pero no significa que lo sea… (lo dijo por primera vez sonriendo al ver la cara de confundido de Sasuke)

Sasuke: b-bueno, si no te molesta está bien

Lin: no te preocupes -

A pesar de lo fría que era Lin ella era muy diferente con Sasuke, era como si lo conociera desde siempre… Sasuke se fue a bañar mientras Lin preparaba algo para desayunar (parecían un verdadero matrimonio jajaja - uuhh omitan eso ¬¬) Sasuke salió del baño y se fue a vestir

Lin: toma (entregándole un plato de comida)

Sasuke: gracias (se sirvió) vaya que delicioso

Sasuke terminó de comer y salieron para encontrarse con Kakashi y los demás ya que en ese día partiría cada equipo a su respectiva misión. Kakashi les dio las últimas instrucciones y cada equipo se fue

Sasuke y Lin ya habían caminado bastante

Lin: Sasuke, perdona que te pregunte… tu eres el hermano de Itachi, verdad?

Sasuke: ……si…… tu lo conoces?

Lin: un poco porque? (Lin sabía muy bien lo ocurrido y que Itachi asesinó a gran parte del clan Uchiha)

Sasuke: (muy serio y con una mirada de mucho odio) no por nada… y no te hizo daño?

Lin: pues no… a por cierto prepárate ya estamos por llegar

Sasuke: está bien

Llegaron a una enorme mansión llena de ninjas para rescatar a Ashura, un señor de negocios que había sido raptado. Lin ingresó por el lado izquierdo de la mansión y Sasuke por el lado derecho. Sasuke venció a muchos ninjas y encontró muy rápido a Ashura-sama, pero Lin en cambio se encontró con los jefes de la banda y tuvo que luchar quedando mal herida (buta que quemá siempre le pasa lo peor) Sasuke logró sacar a Ashura y fue a buscar a Lin. Le encontró muy mal y la sacó de la mansión para encontrarse con Ashura. Sasuke dejó recostada a Lin, en eso despertó y Sasuke le dijo a Lin que subiera en su espalda y que regresarían a la aldea de Konoha, en eso llega Ashura-sama y al verlos a los dos les dijo:

Ashura: vaya… perdón por molestar… eeh ustedes son novios? (Sasuke se sonrojó pero no miró a Ashura, en cambio a Lin simplemente no le interesó)

Sasuke: …no… solo… es que Lin está mal herida… y… bu-bueno… regresemos a Konoha

Ashura: bueno -

Empezaron a caminar y Lin con lo débil que se encontraba se quedó dormida en la espalda de Sasuke, este aún se encontraba rojo y llegaron a Konoha y se encontraron con Kakashi

Kakashi: hola muchachos! vaya volvieron muy pronto, que le pasó a Lin?

Sasuke: está un poco herida, es todo…

Kakashi: mmm… pues entonces llévala a descansar yo me encargaré de Ashura-sama de acuerdo?

Sasuke llevó a Lin a su casa y la recostó. Tomó un baño con agua tibia para descansar. Lin se quedó dormida profundamente. Al otro día Sasuke se levantó y se fue a bañar. Luego de que salió fue a buscar a Lin para despertarla pero al hablarle esta no despertó. Cuando intentó moverla tampoco ocurrió nada.

Sasuke: Lin… Lin… despierta, vamos (Sasuke se preocupó y fue a buscar a Kakashi para que le dijera que estaba ocurriendo y cuando lo encontró fueron a la casa de Sasuke. Cuando llegaron allá Lin aún dormía, Kakashi también se preocupó)

Kakashi: no, al parecer gastó demasiado chakra

Sasuke: pero como si esos ninjas ni siquiera eran fuertes

Kakashi: no, al parecer fue otro el motivo… quizás los rumores eran ciertos… mmmm

Sasuke: que rumores maestro?

Kakashi: vaya Sasuke, te preocupas demasiado por Lin (esto hizo que Sasuke enrojeciera más)

Sasuke: -/- bu-bueno, yo…

Kakashi: no te preocupes -… pero bueno, se dice que la hija de Nanae, o sea Lin, se parece en algo a Gaara y a Naruto ya que en su interior posee espíritus que son muy poderosos, sus nombres son Ayumi y Yus, pero eso no es todo, si no que Ayumi es uno de los dioses de los 4 elementos, Ayumi es la del aire pero de Yus no se nada pero lo que se es que para poder controlar a esos espíritus se necesita una gran cantidad de chakra y quizás por eso esté así, se puede decir que debe luchar con ella misma. A los que son así se les llama los "tres caras"

Sasuke: y como sabe todo eso usted?

Kakashi: como ya sabes yo conocía a Nanae y hable con ella después que tuvo a su hija y tenía algunas sospechas sobre esto ya ella tenía fuertespresentimientos y sentía que su hija se quedaría sola y me contó todo esto…

Sasuke: no lo puedo creer.. quizás cuántos secretos guarde en su interior…

Kakashi: tu deberías preguntarle, me he dado cuenta que ella no es tan fría contigo -

Sasuke: aaah! º/º q-que? No, son solo impresiones suyas ella trata a todos igual

Kakashi: mmm… Sasuke no te engañes, no sería raro que te enamoraras de Lin, además deben acostumbrarse a estar juntos -

Sasuke: º/º porque lo dice?

Kakashi: ya lo sabrás… bueno, ahora quédate aquí para cuidar a Lin

Sasuke: s-s-si (Kakashi se va) adiós Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: jejeje - adiós Sasuke

Sasuke regresa a la habitación y al ver a Lin se le queda mirando durante un buen rato, de pronto Lin despierta.

Lin: hola Sasuke

Sasuke: º/º ho-hola Lin te sientes bien?

Lin: mmm… pues si, aun me siento cansada pero estoy bien

Sasuke: el maestro Kakashi me dijo cual podría ser el motivo de tu agotamiento, me gustaría saber si es verdad

Lin: (se sienta en la cama) y que fue lo que te dijo el maestro Kakashi

Sasuke: dijo que en tu interior portabas 2 espíritus, eso hacía que te agotaras ya que debías controlarlos, es cierto?

Lin: ………pues si…… y quizás eso me perjudicó siempre…

Sasuke: por que?

Lin: (queda mirando a Sasuke) solo olvídalo si?

Sasuke: como quieres que lo olvide? Quizás cuantos secretos más tengas escondidos (si po si son secretos ¬.¬) tengo una completa extraña viviendo en mi casa (esto último lo dijo con rabia)

Lin: entonces para que me tienes aquí? (Sasuke no respondió) creo que será mejor que me vaya…

Lin se pone de pie toma sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta para irse y Sasuke le habla

Sasuke: Lin! Espera, yo jamás te dije que te fueras

Lin: Sasuke tu mismo has dicho que vives con una completa extraña y quizás hay cosas en mi pasado que no quiera contar, es mejor que me vaya, además no te quiero causar problemas (Lin se va y Sasuke no pudo reaccionar)

Aclaración: yo no he especificado cuanto tiempo lleva Lin viviendo con Sasuke, digamos unas 2 semanas si? – gracias (cero aporte)

Sasuke no supo como reaccionar (buta que es pelotuo XD) mientras Lin se iba, luego de un tiempo Sasuke logra reaccionar y va detrás de Lin pero no la logra encontrar así que va a buscar al maestro Kakashi (pusha no hay nadie mas acaso XD) y decidieron buscarla por todas partes pero no la logran encontrar. Sasuke regresa a su casa algo triste pero el no entendía porque (no es obvio). Se acostó y se quedó profundamente dormido. Esa noche tuvo un sueño bastante raro, vio que se encontraba en el lago donde encontró a Lin pero era un lugar diferente, era muy hermoso. Se fijó que había alguien sentado frente a al orilla del lago, el se dio cuenta de inmediato de quien se trataba: era Lin, y se dio cuenta de que al lado de ella estaba sentada una niña de mas o menos 6-7 años. Cuando la vio se impresionó mucho ya que esta niña era un persona muy importante para el, esa niña era Lin. En eso Sasuke despertó muy impresionado y se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta que Lin era esa niña que fue su gran apoyo cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, en eso recordó la parte del lago que había visto en el sueño así que salió en seguida y fue a buscar ese lugar. Cuando lo encontró y no estaba Lin se sintió un poco triste, pero en eso encontró el arma de Lin (que era una especie de báculo, tridente, bastón, lo que sea ¬.¬) de pronto se sintió extraño y cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se vio a él cuando era niño y se encontraba llorando, de pronto llega la niña con la que Sasuke había soñado, lo dejó muy impresionado y en eso ve a Lin pero su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento, era como si le hubieran sacado el alma, Sasuke mira al lado de Lin y ve que hay alguien: era una mujer de cabello largo azulado muy hermoso. Ella le habla:

: que te pasa?

Sasuke: aah… que? No, nada… solo quería saber quien eras tu

: yo… soy Ayumi sabes algo de mi?

Sasuke: quee? Tu eres Ayumi?

Ayumi: (se acerca a Sasuke) vaya, después de ese sueño viniste deimediato jijiji

Sasuke: que-que estás diciendo?

Ayumi: pues eso… oye tu ya sabes que soy una diosa no?(si ella muy importante no?)Además tu con Lin hacen una linda pareja -

Sasuke: º/º no estés diciendo tonterías

: si Ayumi, no digas idioteces

Ayumi: que! Yus, qué estás haciendo?

Sasuke: _ella es Yus, se parece un poco a Ayumi_

Yus: solo estoy intentando impedir una estupidez

Ayumi: no es ninguna estupidez, Sasuke y Lin hacen una linda pareja, además, Sasuke quiere a Lin y ella… (Sasuke la interrumpe)

Sasuke: quien ha dicho eso… es mentira!

Ayumi/Yus: se nota baka

Sasuke: º/º

Yus: solo digo que no puedes forzar una situación así

Ayumi: bueno, solo les estoy dando un empujoncito, nada más

Yus: es imposible hablar contigo no?

Ayumi: sabes que si me entra lago en la cabeza no hay quien me lo saque

Yus: desisto, me voy… adiós (desaparece)

Ayumi: bueno Sasuke, te dejo… pero piensa en lo que dije si? (desaparece)

Lin: Sa-Sasuke?

Sasuke: aah… Lin… º/º porque no vuelves conmigo?

Lin: pero dijiste que… (Sasuke la interrumpe)

Sasuke: no importa lo que te haya dicho… además u/u soy yo el que debe aprender a conocerte (Sasuke sin darse cuenta le tomó la mano a Lin y se la llevó con el a su casa. En el camino….)

(n/a: waaaaa! no me gusto como quedo Sasuke y en general este fic... waaa! matenme Xx)

Lin: Sasuke conociste a Ayumi y Yus?

Sasuke: si, son muy diferentes las dos

Lin: pues si (lo decía con una sonrisa) Ayumi es muy loca y muy dura de cabeza, en cambio Yus es más reflexiva y piensa antes de actuar a diferencia de Ayumi

De pronto se encuentran frente a la casa de Sasuke, entran y se encuentran con Kakashi (que balsa XD) sentado en el sofá

Kakashi: me imaginé que habías ido a buscar a Lin (queda mirando las manos de ambos, estos las separan y Sasuke se pone muy rojo)

Sasuke/ por que lo dice?

Kakashi: ya que o la encontramos ayer te pusiste muy triste por eso lo pensé - (Lin sólo miraba la discusión)

Kakashi: bueno, como ya te dije antes, deben estar juntos después de todo

Sasuke: no entiendo porque dice eso Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: creo que tendré que explicarte… pues bien, sus padres eran muy amigos y cuando ustedes nacieron ellos decidieron que tu Sasuke con Lin debían comprometerse y cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente deberían casarse -

Sasuke: º/º que? Eso no puede ser!

Lin: creo que sabía algo así (lo dice muy tranquila)

Sasuke: Lin! Como puedes estar tan tranquila?

Lin: y para que me voy a alterar no saco nada ya que alguien (mirando a Kakashi) hará que eso se cumpla, no cree Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: - pues si, jejeje me pregunto quién será ese alguien?

Lin: mmmm… ¬.¬

Sasuke: quieren prestarme atención! (Lin se acerca demasiado a Sasuke haciendo que éste enrojeciera)

Lin: porque Sasuke, te molesta?

Sasuke: º/º n-no yo-yo s-solo es que n-no fue una decisión de nosotros

Lin: (se aleja de Sasuke) pues tienes razón, pero debe haber alguna manera de cambiar esa decisión, usted sabe alguna Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: a menos se niegue, pero Sasuke, te negarás?

Sasuke: eh? Pues yo…

Kakashi: y tu Lin, te rehúsas a este compromiso?

Lin: a mi me da igual

Kakashi: pues está decidido, ustedes desde ahora son novios -… adiós (se va)

Sasuke: que? Y lo que yo piense no importa?

Lin: pero porqué no le dijiste?

Sasuke: traté de hacerlo pero no me escuchó… y tu Lin? Porque no te negaste?

Lin: y lo dije, a mi me da igual, además no me parece mala idea

Sasuke: º/º que quieres decir?

Lin: pues nada……… y que? Quieres comer algo?

Sasuke: como es posible que estés tan tranquila y pienses en comer?

Lin: pues porque no como nada desde ayer y tengo hambre, entiendes o tengo que explicarte todo Sasuke?

Sasuke: haz lo que quieras, yo no quiero… y no tienes que explicarme todo

Se va a su cuarto. Lin va a la cocina a preparar algo ya que tenía hambre y preparó la mesa, en eso Sasuke siente el olor a comida y sale para ver que era y se encuentra frente a frente con Lin

Lin: quieres comer?

Sasuke: ya te dije que no… (en eso a Sasuke le suenan la tripas ya que el tampoco había comido nada, esto hizo que se pusiera rojo)

Lin: vaya, veo que tu estómago no dice lo mismo - pues siéntate, come algo (Sasuke se sienta y Lin le sirvió un plato de comida (si, no va a ser barro ¬.¬) y Sasuke empieza a comer)

Sasuke: vaya Lin, cocinas muy bien -/-

Lin: bueno, mi maestro era muy flojo así que siempre me tocaba a mi hacer la comida

Sasuke: y no entrenabas con nadie más?

Lin: mmm… cuando estaba en 2º año llegaron dos más a entrenar, no recuerdo sus nombres pero no lograron pasar el examen para pasar de curso… pero en realidad lo único que recuerdo de ellos es que siempre se metían en problemas y eran bastante inútiles

Sasuke: ya veo… pero si eran inútiles, cómo los eligió Saga?

Lin: pues a mi no me preguntes, quizás tenían alguna habilidad especial pero no sé

Sasuke: pero no les dieron otra oportunidad… pues porque a Naruto le dieron muchas oportunidades

Lin: no… Saga-sensei decía que si no pasaba un examen simplemente me expulsaría… ya que el enemigo no te daría otra oportunidad si tiene la posibilidad de matarte y un monton de otras estupideces mas

Sasuke: ye veo… y cómo murió tu maestro Lin?

Lin: pues uno de sus antiguos discípulos lo mató (esto lo dijo como si nada)

Sasuke decidió terminar el tema ya que tal vez a Lin le molestaba hablar de esto

Lin: ya terminaste para lavar los platos?

Sasuke: s-si, ya terminé, te ayudo?

Lin: no te preocupes (se levanta, toma los platos y de se dirige a la cocina. Sasuke la sigue con la mirada y al recordar que Lin era su novia se pone muy rojo)

Lin: Sasuke te ocurre algo? Estás muy rojo (es tonta o se hace)

Sasuke: ah? u/u no, n-nada (se pone de pie y se va a su cuarto)

Lin queda mirando a Sasuke y sonríe, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero desvió su mirada a la puerta que estaba frente al cuarto de Sasuke. Decide entrar y ve un cuarto totalmente ordenado con una cama, una mesita y un sofá, y fijó su mirada en un papel que estaba encima de la cama que decía:

"Esto es para Lin, yo mismo lo decoré, espero que le guste – Kakashi-sensei"

Lin: ya me preguntaba yo que estaba haciendo aquí (Lin se recuesta en la cama y con lo cansada que estaba se quedó profundamente dormida)

Continuara

………………………………………………

Ayumi: aqui termina el capitulo espero que le haya gustado …. A todo esto si les molesta que mis personajes sean muy repetitivos lo lamento… en serio no kiero que mi cerebro se funda

Yus: eres una idiota ¬¬

Ayumi: NO soy idiota

Yus: te felicito lo ocultas MUY bien

Ayumi: ¬¬ dejame… amargada……… y nn por favor dejen reviews…. Y en el capitulo antirior me quedo un poco desordenado perdon

Yus: ya se acabo no veremos depues... no me gusto como quedo este fic... eres un fracaso escribiendo

Ayumi: callate si a mi tampoco me gusto pero que se le va hacer si fue el primer fic que escribi...


	3. Chapter 3

Ayumi: aquí esta el tecer capitulo espero que le guste y muchas gracias por lo review jejejejej…. etto

Yus: mmm que mas ¬¬ personalmente este fic no nos gusta mucho tampoco nos gusto como quedo sasuke pero queda aclarar que se comporta como idiota solo con Lin

ayumi: weno eso era todo

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lin: _ya me preguntaba yo que estaba haciendo aquí_ (Lin se recuesta en la cama y con lo cansada que estaba se quedó profundamente dormida)

Sasuke se despierta y al darse cuenta que estaba en su cuarto se preguntó donde había dormido Lin, así que se levantó y al salir de su cuarto se dio cuenta que la puerta que estaba frente a su habitación estaba abierta decidió entrar y al ver el cuarto tan ordenado y además de eso vio que había una cama y en ella estaba Lin se impresionó mucho y en eso Lin se despertó

Lin: O mmm… buenos días Sasuke, ocurre algo?

Sasuke: º/º nada (se va y cierra muy fuerte la puerta)

Lin: (media adormilada, sentada sobre la cama) mm o.o?

Sasuke: _porqué?… porqué?… porque me pongo tan nervioso AH! maldición!_ (es tonto o que? Por no decir otra cosa ¬.¬)

Por la tarde Lin recibe una llamada de Hokage que decía que necesitaba verla urgentemente, entonces Lin fue donde el Hokage y volvió muy tarde, era casi de noche cuando llegó a la casa de Sasuke…

Lin: ya regresé

Sasuke: vaya Lin, te tardaste mucho

Lin: -- bueno… es que el Hokage quería hablar conmigo y se nos pasó la hora

Sasuke: y de qué quería hablar?

Lin: eh… Sasuke me voy a acostar estoy muy cansada

Sasuke decidió que no le preguntaría a Lin sobre su conversación con el Hokage y sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que Lin había llegado a la vida de Sasuke y los demás, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta también de que la mirada de Lin hace algún tiempo ya no mostraba esa frialdad característica de ella sino que se veía triste pero había alguien más… Kakashi (el infaltable)

Kakashi: oye Lin hace algunos días que te veo triste… te ocurre algo?

Lin: ah?… no-no me ocurre nada, no se preocupe

Kakashi: estás segura? si te sientes mal puedes volver a casa

Lin: no, es solo que me duele la cabeza… creo que me iré a casa (se va)

Kakashi: mmmm… Sasuke que fecha es hoy?

Sasuke: pues 16 de Noviembre, porque?

Kakashi: no, por nada……… entonces eso debe ser (muy pensativo)

Sasuke: de qué habla Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: es mejor seguir entrenando… ven Sasuke (así pasó todo el día)

Sasuke llegó a la casa y al entrar ve a Lin sentada sobre el sofá mirando la televisión (Sasuke tiene tele? o.o!) aunque parecía que no estuviera mirando nada Sasuke se le quedó mirando fijamente a Lin…

Sasuke: Lin de verdad no te ocurre nada?

Lin: aahh! No, porque lo preguntas?

Sasuke: es que hace algún tiempo te veo triste eso es todo… Lin (acercándose a ella) tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Lin: bueno es que… (agacha la cabeza)…

Sasuke: bueno, si no quieres no importa - _vaya, jamás me había comportado así con alguien_ (en ese momento Lin no resistió más la tristeza y abrazó a Sasuke, este no entendió el porqué ya que Lin demostraba ser una chica fuerte, esto solo podría significar que Lin estaba sufriendo demasiado (les presento a Sasuke, el nieto de Einstein ¬.¬) Sasuke no sabía que hacer ante el abrazo de Lin ya que no se esperaba una cosa sí por parte de ella y lo único que hizo fue lo más lógico… le devolvió el abrazo…

Sasuke: -/./- entonces no me contarás que es lo que te ocurre

Lin: Sasuke… por favor no me preguntes que es lo que me ocurre, aún no (aún abrazados)

Sasuke: bueno -/- pero sabes? Creo que eres la persona más misteriosa que ha conocido, no terminaré de conocerte

Lin: crees eso? (Sasuke afirma con la cabeza) supongo que no me gustaría que me terminaras de conocer, quizás no te guste lo que vayas a encontrar

Sasuke: º/./º y-y e-so te pr-preocupa?

Lin: (separándose de Sasuke) a que te refieres?

Sasuke: u/./u no, nada… solo lo sabremos si es que te termino de conocer

Lin: jijijiji -

Sasuke: qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

Lin: no se… es que creo que te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas… pero ahora te pregunto porque?

Sasuke: º/º n-no es p-por nada / 

Lin: mira tu, jamás había conocido a una persona que se sonroja por nada, pero sabes? Creo que me has subido un poco el ánimo

Sasuke: en serio? Bueno, te fui útil en algo, no?

Lin: supongo… bueno, mejor voy a preparar algo para la cena (se va a la cocina)

Pasaron algunas días y Lin aún se sentía triste (especificando: 3 días) pero ésta no le decía a Sasuke el porqué y ahora se encontraban entrenando con los demás hasta que siente la presencia de alguien que Sasuke conocía muy bien…

Lin: que estará haciendo aquí? (lo dijo con su típica expresión fría pero a la vez tranquila)

Sasuke: sabes quien es? (lo decía mostrando una expresión de medo y odio)

Lin: creo que ya te había dicho que conocía a Itachi, verdad?

Sasuke: si… creo que si… (en eso por fin aparece Itachi)

Itachi: hola querido hermanito… vaya Lin, que estás haciendo con Sasuke

Lin: y eso a ti realmente te importa?

Itachi: claro que si… Sasuke sabe que tu eres su prometida?(esto último lo dijo de molestoso)

Lin: si, lo sabe

Sasuke: como? Itachi también lo sabe? o.o

Sakura: que quieren decir con que Lin es la prometida de Sasuke?

Naruto: que diablos pasa aquí? (pobres, nadie los toma en cuenta ni yo tampoco)

Itachi: (acercándose a Lin) sabes Lin? Tu no te mereces a alguien como mi estúpido hermano

Lin: (cruzándose de brazos) y alguien como quien me merezco según tu?

Itachi: mmm……… alguien como yo?

Lin: jajaja... que ahora te volviste pedófilo?

Itachi: tan solo si fueras un poco mas grande... (Itachi tiene 19 años el $&! pedófilo)

Lin: bueno pero no lo soy... entonces no te interesa con quien yo este (de pronto Itachi se acercó aún más a Lin y sujetándole el rostro y sin importarle quien estuviera ahí intentó besar a Lin pero en ese momento Sasuke lo empuja)

Sasuke: ni siquiera te atrevas tocar a Lin (pero ya lo hizo o.O?)

Itachi: (colocándose de pie) vaya Sasuke te enamoraste de Lin?

Sasuke: º/º no hables estupideces!

Itachi: seguro que son estupideces?

Lin: Itachi... que es lo que quieres ?

Itachi: bueno, pare empezar vine a visitar a mi hermanito para ver que tan fuerte está y segundo te vine a ver a ti Lin para ver si has cambiado pero veo que cada vez estás mas hermosa (pedófilo o !)

Lin: deja de decir tonterías

Itachi: está bien, solo porque eres tu Lin... bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya... pero recuerda Sasuke, te estaré vigilando (se ve del lugar)

Sasuke aprieta los puños, sabía muy bien que no tenía el suficiente poder para vencer a su hermano y esto lo hacía sentirse impotente... cuando logró reaccionar lo único que hizo fue salir del lugar...

Lin: Sasuke espera! (sale corriendo tras el)

Sasuke: déjame en paz!

Lin: pero Sasuke! (aún lo sigue ¬¬)

Sasuke llegó a la casa, claro está que Lin también

Lin: Sasuke porqué estás tan molesto?

Sasuke: no te diste cuenta... no tengo l poder suficiente para derrotar a mi hermano... no puedo proteger a nadie así (esta parte es un poco cursi, están advertidos)... no -- te puedo proteger de Itachi...

Lin: eso te hace sentir tan mal? (Sasuke afirma con la cabeza) quizás no deberías mostrarte vulnerable ante Itachi, el sabe cuales son tus puntos débiles... y eso que no me puedes proteger, no te preocupes por eso

Sasuke: lo dices como si fuera tan fácil... (agachando la mirada) cuando Itachi te intentó besar apenas pude reaccionar u/u

Lin:………

Sasuke: por que no dices nada?

Lin: que quieres que diga?

Sasuke: no se, cualquier cosa, gritarme, golpearme, lo que… (no pudo decir lo último ya que Lin fue más rápida y al parecer le hizo caso a Sasuke , pero no hizo lo que le dijo si no que le dio un tierno y dulce beso... luego de algunos segundos Lin se separó de Sasuke ya que éste estaba como piedra)

Lin: Sasuke reacciona -

Sasuke: º/./º po-porque hi-hiciste eso?

Lin: pero me dijiste que hiciera algo, no?

Sasuke: si, pero nunca creí algo como eso

Lin: mmm... ya se te pasó lo molesto?

Sasuke: u/./u si, creo que si

Lin: bueno, me voy a mi habitación (se va a su cuarto, cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella) creo que las cosas serán mejor así

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despertó y se fue a bañar pero encontró extraño que Lin no estuviera levantada así que la fue a ver a su habitación y no la encontró, pero cuando observó detenidamente lo que vio fue un pedazo de papel que decía:

"_Lo siento, simplemente no puedo seguir aquí, no quiero que nadie mas sufra por mi culpa. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti en persona pero sabía que no me dejarías ir. Perdóname si te causé alguna molestia, pero recuerda que siempre serás una persona importante en mi vida_

_Se despide, Lin"_

Sasuke: no puede ser, no me pude dejar solo ahora... entonces u.u el beso que me dio ayer fue solo para despedirse de mi

Sasuke al darse cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada, simplemente se fue a entrenar con los demás pero Kakashi (para variar) se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Sasuke

Kakashi: Sasuke, dónde está Lin?

Sasuke: no se, y no me interesa... ella simplemente se fue

Kakashi: como que se fue?

Sasuke: eso... se fue, hoy en la mañana encontré esta nota (le pasa la famosa nota)

Kakashi: (lee la carta) Sasuke, deberías entenderla... ella no te quiere hacer sufrir

Sasuke: pero sabe que maestro Kakashi? No la entiendo, y tampoco me interesa hacerlo (lo dijo algo molesto)

Kakashi: pero quizás vuelva

Sasuke: bueno, si se fue entonces lo mejor sería que no volviera

Kakashi; pero no te deberías empeñar?

Sasuke: a que se refiere?

Kakashi: lo sabes muy bien

Así pasaron los días y la tristeza de Sasuke aumentaba pues se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Lin, pues ella realmente no molestaba. Ya habían pasado 5 meses y Konoha recibió una carta sobre los nijas de Saga (mmm no se como llamarlos dejemoslo como Shiutei invencion mia que vergüenza) ya que decidieron entablar relaciones publicas con las demas aldeas ninjas Sasuke al saber esto estaba… mm… como decirlo… emocionado pero no lo demostraba. Hasta que llegó el "bendito" día en que llegarían los demás ninjas, toda la gente se reunió a la entrada de Konoha y cuando entraron lo ninjas no eran muchos, mas o menos unos 30 o menos, todos tenían miradas frías y Sasuke, que estaba observando, fue cuando vio a Lin (bueno, para los que no saben de Lin, su cabello es azul marino, ojos grises piel blanca (soy mala describiendo) bueno, se viste.. mm.. con una polera sin mangas, un pantalón un poco más debajo de la rodilla color negro) pero estaba con los ojos vendados, eso fue lo que más le extrañó y en realidad lo preocupaba.

Kakashi: que es lo que ocurre Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: a mi, nada

Kakashi: Sasuke sabes muy bien que a mi no me engañas

Sasuke: mmm u.u

Kakashi: creo que estás algo emocionado de volver a ver a Lin

Sasuke: no maestro, es solo su imaginación

Kakashi: (ignorando lo que decía Sasuke) sabes? Creo que los voy a ayudar

Sasuke: en que?

Kakashi: pues para que estén juntos

Sasuke: º/./º pero que está diciendo maestro: ella fue la que se quiso ir

Kakashi: eso ya no importa... tenemos que aprovechar que se encuentra en Konoha

Sasuke: maestro! Me está escuchando!

Kakashi: decías algo Sasuke?

Sasuke: (suspiro) u.u nada... pero cree que resulte?

Kakashi: al menos intentaré que hable contigo... pero esperaremos que todo esto pase ya que con la ayuda de estos ninjas creo que las cosas serán más fáciles

Sasuke: º/./º e-eso espero

Después de 2 días, Kakashi, de alguna manera, logró que Lin se juntara para conversar con Sasuke.

Sasuke: ho-hola Lin º/./º

Lin: hola (lo dijo en un tono extremadamente frío) de que querías conversar conmigo?

Sasuke: ah! eso eehh... porque no vamos al lago, quieres? (que diantres tiene ese famoso lago ¬.¬?)

Lin: está bien (así partieron al famoso lago)

Sasuke: bueno Lin... oye, quería preguntarte porque llevas los ojos vendados?

Lin: no es nada importante, es solo un pequeño accidente, pronto me podré quitar los vendajes

Sasuke: que bueno... (estaba muy nervioso el pobre)

Lin: pero no creo que me hayas traído aquí solo por eso, o si?

Sasuke: no, realmente no... luego que termines tu misión te irás?

Lin: supongo, ya que no tengo porque quedarme aquí

Sasuke: no hay nada en Konoha que les haga quedar? (algo triste)

Lin: no (Lin sabía que esto afectaba mucho a Sasuke y se sentía mal por ello) _así deben ser las cosas, lo siento_

Sasuke: espero que las cosas les resulten bien

Lin: bueno…creo que será mejor que me valla

Sasuke: no! Espera, quédate un poco mas... por favor u/./u

Lin: y para que quieres que me quede? Ya no terminaste de hablar

Sasuke: Lin... lo que escribiste en la carta era verdad?

Lin: tu que crees?

Sasuke: no se que pensar, lo que decía en la carta es muy diferente a lo que tu sueles demostrar

Lin: entonces quieres que demuestre lo que siento por ti? (Sasuke afirma con la cabeza) bueno, entonces... (Lin se acerca a Sasuke y éste se pone algo nervioso (por no decir completamente nervioso) Lin se quita la venda y Sasuke logra ver esos hermosos ojos grises, y en ese momento Sasuke (ya me estoy aburriendo de escribir su nombre) siente los brazos de Lin rodeándole el cuello, ella estaba muy cerca de él, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, el joven de cabellos oscuros abrazó a Lin por la cintura y poco a poco fueron juntando sus labios en un largo y dulce beso. Al separarse, se quedaron abrazados y Sasuke estaba totalmente rojo)

Sasuke: -/- porque hiciste eso?

Lin: Sasuke, hay que explicarte todo? -

Sasuke: no me digas eso... solo es que... bueno, no se lo que sientes por mi, porque a veces eres muy fría conmigo

Lin: esos es lo que te molesta? (este afirma con la cabeza) mmmm... Sasuke, lo que ocurre es que tu me gustas mucho (no es obvio) pero simplemente no te quiero hacer sufrir

Sasuke: (aun abrazados) pero eso es lo que no entiendo, porque me harías sufrir?

Lin: (le da un beso en la mejilla) a todas las personas que he tenido cerca las he hecho sufrir, y no quiero hacer lo mismo contigo, eso es todo (se separa de Sasuke) creo que ya es muy tarde, es mejor que me vaya (se va corriendo)

Después de todo esto Kakashi (nuevamente metiendo sus narices) averiguó cuánto tiempo se quedarían los ninjas que los ayudaron, pero sobretodo por Lin, y supo que se quedarían una semana más...

Kakashi: Lin (fue a hablar con ella) hablarás con Sasuke?

Lin: -- no sé

Kakashi: como que no sabes? Que es lo que te detiene? (tan copuchento, me recuerda a alguien ¬.¬)

Lin: es que debo decirle algo y quizás no debería

Kakashi: es algo muy grave? (insisto)

Lin: quizás para el

Kakashi: pero si es importante deberías hablar con el

Lin: u.u está bien... ya me di cuenta que si digo que no, usted se las arreglará para hacerme cambiar de idea... verdad?

Kakashi: claro -... vamos?

Lin: si (se van a la casa de Sasuke)

/toc toc/

Sasuke: (abre la puerta) si quien... (al ver a Lin no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir)

Kakashi: eehh creo que es mejor que me vaya... los dejo solos -

Sasuke: está bien u/./u (Kakashi se va) pasa Lin

Lin: Sasuke necesito decirte algo

Sasuke: decirme algo?

Lin: (agachando la mirada) lo siento

Sasuke: que?

Lin: lo siento Sasuke

Sasuke: por que?

Lin: y-yo sabía muy bien que Itachi asesinaría al clan Uchiha

Sasuke: que! (miraba a Lin con una cara de horror) como que lo sabías!

Lin: no me preguntes cómo lo sabía

Sasuke: esto no puede ser!... por que no dijiste nada!

Lin: en ese momento sus vidas no me interesaban (al escuchar esto Sasuke le da una fuerte bofetada a Lin, que hizo que ésta volteara la cara)

Sasuke: entonces para que me pides perdón

Lin: me di cuenta que por mi culpa tu has sufrido mucho

Sasuke: VETE! SAL DE MI CASA!

Lin: pero Sasuke...

Sasuke: TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! (Lin vio por un momento a Sasuke y luego sale de la casa de éste, ya afuera...)

Lin: _lo sabía, sabía que ocurriría esto_

Lin empezó a recordar el tiempo cuando estuvo viviendo con la familia de Sasuke cuando era pequeña (disculpen, no se nada sobre la familia de Sasuke o cuando éste era pequeño, así que lo voy a inventar)

xxxx flash back xxxx

Por una de las calles se pude ver a un hombre adulto junto a una pequeña niña de unos 6 años, de cabello azul marino y ojos grises, que parecían no tener vida, de piel muy blanca, iba vestida con una falda corta de color negro y una polera color celeste. Parecía que algo le molestaba ya que iba o una mano en el cuello, al parecer tenía un collar de color negro que le apretaba demasiado...

Hombre: te molesta, verdad? (la niña afirma con la cabeza) mmm... voy a ver que puedo hacer... por ahora vamos a casa, ahí te presento a mi familia (así estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa) llegamos!

En ese momento aparecen una mujer y un niño de 6 años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color (adivinen quien es ¬¬)

Mujer: quien es ella?

Hombre: ella es Lin, la hija de Nanae, pero no le preguntes nada ya que no habla

Mujer: ya veo, es muda?

Hombre: a sí es, al parecer la muerte de sus padres le afectó demasiado... y tu Sasuke no saludarás?

Chibi-Sasuke: hola (la chica lo queda mirando) mi nombre es Sasuke -

Hombre: espero (hablándole a Lin) que te lleves bien con Sasuke

Mujer: parece que algo le molesta

Hombre: a si, es el collar que le pusieron para que su poder no se libere

Mujer: y no se puede hacer nada?

Hombre: no se, lo voy a pensar... Sasuke, por que no vas a jugar con Lin un rato?

Sasuke: (le extiende la mano a Lin) vamos a dar un paseo? (la niña le da la mano y así se fueron a dar un paseo)

Sasuke: oye por que no vamos a mi lugar favorito? (adivinen cual es)

Lin: o.o? (recuerden que por ahora no habla)

Sasuke: ven, sígueme (caminó hasta llegar a un hermoso lago (era el lugar donde Sasuke encontró a Lin, era una vista maravillosa) siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo, es muy tranquilo, verdad? (la chica le afirma con la cabeza) sabes, me gustaría escuchar tu voz -... (ya estaba atardeciendo) se está haciendo tarde, es mejor volver a casa (así se fueron a la casa de Sasuke, pero al llegar ven a los padres de Sasuke con otro hambre más discutiendo (no es Itachi)

x: porque demonios trajiste a ese engendro a tu casa!

PDS (significa papá de Sasuke): fue lo que Nanae dejó como última voluntad (las tres personas se encontraban en la casa, no se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke y Lin ya habían llegado)

x: eso no me importa! ella está muerta, su voluntad no interesa!

PDS: como puedes decir eso, es solo una niña!

x: y eso que me importa, es un engendro... y si es una niña que por ahora no tiene poder será más fácil asesinarla

MDS: como puedes pensar eso...

x: sabes muy bien que cuando supimos que Nanae estaba embarazada todos estuvimos de acuerdo que cuando naciera ese niño sería sacrificado, pero los estúpidos de Nanae y Shinji no estuvieron de acuerdo e hicieron hasta lo imposible para impedirlo

MDS: pues es lógico, eran sus padres (pero los niños escucharon la conversación de los 3 adultos, pero Lin realmente no mostraba ninguna emoción)

Sasuke: L-Lin?

Lin: (empieza a mover los labios tratando de decir algo) LOS ODIO! (los adultos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los niños, pero no alcanzaron a reaccionar ya que Lin salió corriendo)

x: MALDICIÓN! Es mejor deshacernos de ella ahora (se recupero rapido la mudita no creen nn)

MDS: no! Espera!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ayumi: aquí termina el tecer capitulo u.u

Mitsue: (amiga mia de mi) esto parece una biblia

LIn: si ademas me tienes viajando como vagabunda (ya sabran porque)

yus: dejense de reclamos estupidos ò.ó y ya se acabo asi que adios y si es posible dejen review para que subamos los demas capitulos que tenemos muajajaja

ayumi: eehh.. si eso (susurrando) esta ya se puso media desquiciada… adioss


	4. Perdonar, ¿mision?

Weno aki va otra parte de este fic ke a mi parecer no es muy bueno…u.U gracias por los reviews TT.TT en serio yo pense ke nos le gustaria esta historia juuuuu

Naruto no me pertenece (para ke decir esto si esta claro?) u.u y bla bla bla

_etto... no sé! - _bueno eso son los pensamientos (WAA! soy terrible u.u )

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke había salido corriendo detrás de Lin

Sasuke: Lin! Lin! Espera!

Lin: (seguía corriendo) _porque, porque a mi? Que les he hecho yo?_

Sasuke: detente por favor! (ya no podía seguir corriendo)

Lin siguió corriendo hasta ya no poder

Lin: (se recupero la mudita) porque me hacen esto? (una voz le habla)

Voz: lo siento, quizás sea nuestra culpa

Lin: por que?

Voz: quizás tu destino sea sufrir por nuestra culpa

Lin: pero no por eso ellos deben torturarme así, yo ni siquiera los conozco

Voz: pequeña Lin... desde ahora debes luchar, ser más fuerte que todos

Lin: eso es muy difícil (una segunda voz le habla)

2ª voz: los sentimientos humanos son estúpidos, hacen débiles a las personas

1ª voz: no hables así Yus

Yus: y de que manera quieres que hable Ayumi?

Ayumi: no se, debemos darle ánimo a Lin

Lin: pero díganme que debo hacer!

Yus: lo que te dijo Ayumi es verdad, desde ahora deberás luchar, pero también debes dejar todo tipo de sentimiento, date cuenta de que muchas personas no te quieren con vida y ahora que lo pienso no deberías acercarte mucho a ese mocoso, Sasuke

Lin: por que no debo acercarme a Sasuke?

Yus: él hará que te vuelvas débil

Ayumi: Yus, deja de hablar tonterías, nadie puede vivir solo siempre

xx en otro lugar xx

x: donde se metió ese engendro!

PDS: Sasuke, no viste por donde se fue? (ya habían llegado donde Sasuke)

Sasuke: no

x: mira mocoso, si no me dices dónde está... (es interrumpido)

MDS: no le hables así a mi hijo, y tampoco te atrevas a hacerle daño a Lin (muy enojada ò.ó)

x: ustedes tendrán problemas por tener a esa mocosa en su casa

MDS: ò.ó es mejor que te vayas, nosotros buscaremos a Lin

x: está bien, pero sigo pensando que es mejor que esa mocosa se muera (se va)

PDS: que vamos a hacer? En parte el tiene razón, si el poder de Lin se libera este mundo puede estar acabado uu

MDS: no debes pensar eso... es mejor que busquemos a Lin

Así se fueron a buscar a Lin. Se demoraron un tiempo y al fin pudieron encontrarla, pero había algo extraño en ella

PDS: Lin, vamos a casa (Lin solo lo miró con una mirada fría y de odio)

MDS: te encuentras bien?

Lin: (afirmó con la cabeza) _como es posible que actúen tan normalmente a pesar que saben que yo escuché toda su conversación_

Los 4 se fueron a la casa

En otro sitio, lejos de la casa de los Uchiha...

: con que ella es la hija de Nanae... ella es la que guarda ese enorme poder... en otras palabras, ella es la reencarnación de uno de los 4 dioses de los elementos (una sonrisa llena de maldad aparece en su rostro) es una pena que esté con esa familia, ese poder se está malgastando... se me olvidaba, debo saber cuál de los 4 grandes es... pero le daré un poco de tiempo para que el odio a los humanos crezca, así será más fácil entrenarla y además será una gran ninja y la más cruel de todos (le suenan las tripas) u.u y también debo enseñarle a cocinar... tengo hambre! Mejor me voy a comer un enorme tazón de ramen! - (pobrecito, habla solo... es un completo idiota)

Los meses pasaron y Lin seguía igual de fría con la familia Uchiha. Ella siempre acompañaba a Sasuke y al padre de este en su entrenamiento, aunque claro esta el padre de Sasuke no le enseñaba nada a Lin por miedo a que ella liberase su enorme poder.

Un día se encontraban en un lago Sasuke, su padre y Lin

Lin: porque a mi no me entrena como lo hace con Sasuke? (el padre del muchacho se impresiono ya que no era muy común que la pequeña hablara)

PdS: bueno yo…

Lin: (sin despegar la vista del lago) me tiene miedo, verdad?

PdS: pero que estas diciendo? (Sasuke solo los miraba)

Lin: todos tienen miedo de que yo destruya todo, cierto?

PdS: no digas eso

Lin: pero no seré yo quien destruya al clan Uchiha… realmente no vale la pena matarlos (sus ojos cambiaron a un color verdoso) ya que no son nadie, realmente sus vidas en este mundo son solo un estorbo (en eso "Lin" mira al padre de Sasuke con una sonrisa llena de maldad)

PdS: pero que estas diciendo mocosa! ò.ó (le da una fuerte bofetada)

Lin: para que la golpea? No se da cuanta que eso a mi no me afecta en nada? Yo no puedo sentir el dolor físico… es increíble que diga que quiere ayudar a Lin. Realmente cree que lo esta haciendo?

PdS: claro que lo estoy haciendo!

Lin: jajajaja… acaso le ha preguntado a Lin como se siente?... fíjese bien, supuestamente este collar detendría el poder de Lin o mejor dicho que yo apareciera, verdad? Y donde esta el real?... el verdadero sello que creo la madre de Lin donde casi pierde la vida, el que realmente detiene el poder que logra controlar los poderes de Lin

PdS: de que estas hablando o.o?

Lin: ya veo que usted no lo sabe... la madre de Lin, Nanae, creo un sello cuando Lin era muy pequeña, aunque debo admitir que era bastante doloroso, entonces Ayumi y yo decidimos no intentar poseer el cuerpo de Lin. Pero luego de que los padres de la pequeña murieran le quitaron el sello. Ahora quiero saber, donde esta?

PdS: no tenia idea sobre ese sello... pero para que lo quieres? A ti no te conviene que aparezca ese sello, entonces?

Lin: si, tiene razón, pero lo que ocurre es que con Ayumi estamos de acuerdo con ayudar a Lin para que sea feliz, no queremos que acabe como las demás, aunque a mi realmente no me importa (de pronto se empezó a sentir muy mal) cof! cof! maldita mocosa del demonio (los ojos de Lin volvieron a la normalidad. En eso, se desmayo)

PdS: Lin! (la logra sujetar)

Sasuke: papá, Lin se encuentra bien?

PdS: no lo se Sasuke... pero creo que lo mejor es llevarla a casa... vamos

Se llevan a Lin a su casa para que ella pueda descansar

MdS: pero que crees que ocurrió? (Lin se encontraba descansando en su cama)

PdS: pues creo que Yus se posesiono de su cuerpo

MdS: en serio... no les hizo nada, verdad?

PdS: no, pero dijo algunas cosas que no logre entender muy bien

MdS: como que cosas dijo?

PdS: dijo que el sello que lleva no es real, que se lo cambiaron después de que Nanae y Shinji murieron, y que el sello que lleva a ahora no logra controlar el poder de Lin y eso me preocupa

MdS: entonces, si lo que dice es verdad el peligro ha aumentado

PdS: y no solo eso, también dijo que ella no seria quien destruya al clan Uchiha

MdS: eso no puede ser

PdS: pero es mejor que tratemos de no preocuparnos

Al otro día

Lin comenzó a abrir los ojos pero se sentía terrible, estaba muy cansada y le dolía la garganta, en eso empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido...

Lin: _creo que mejor era que yo hubiera muerto en ese instante y no ellos_

: no tienes porque pensar así (aparece delante de ella un hombre de unos 30 años o eso aparentaba, de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos negros muy fríos)

Lin: qu-quien es usted?

: yo soy Saga

Lin: Saga?

Saga: si, y pienso ser tu maestro n.n

Lin: porque?

Saga: bueno, creo que tu tienes un gran poder escondido, por eso

Lin: mmm? o.O vaya, todos me quieren ver muerta por eso

Saga: si? Pues a mi me interesa mucho tu poder

Lin: puedo darme cuenta que usted no es bueno, verdad?

Saga: jajajaja creo que te diste cuenta... pero que me dices, quieren entrenar conmigo?

Lin: mmmmmm...

Saga: pero te advierto, mis entrenamientos son lo peor que puedas imaginar

Lin: por mi no hay problema... pero necesito encontrar el collar que me dio mamá hace mucho

Saga: ah! Pues yo te ayudo a buscarlo, de acuerdo?... creo que ese collar es muy necesario... vamos?

Lin: sip (se levanta de la cama, toma su ropa y se empieza a vestir en el baño)

Saga: no te vas a despedir de ellos?

Lin: (apareciendo en el cuarto) no, realmente no me interesa que pase con ellos, por que en realidad ellos me tienen miedo

Saga: _empiezo a creer que es una de las personas mas frías que me ha tocado entrenar_ bueno, si así piensas por mi no hay problemas (abre la ventana y comienza a salir de ella) ven... (y salen del cuarto)

Horas mas tarde

Sasuke: Lin! Lin! (corre al cuarto de ella) Lin, sabes... (al ver el cuarto de Lin vació se impresiono mucho) papá!

PdS: que ocurre Sasuke?

Sasuke: Lin no esta por ningún lado (el padre de Sasuke entra también al cuarto de Lin)

PdS: pero como se pudo ir? (en eso encima de la cama de Lin encuentra una carta, la toma y comienza a leer)

"Bueno, quería informarle que me llevare a Lin para que entrene conmigo, y no intenten nada...

Se despide

Saga XP"

PdS: esto no puede ser

Sasuke: que ocurre papá? Donde esta Lin?

PdS: lo siento Sasuke, Lin se fue y quizás no vuelva

end Flash Back

Sasuke al igual que Lin estaba recordando esa parte de su pasado (pues alguna extraña razon habia olvidado a Lin) y se encontraba muy mal...

Sasuke: porque no lo dijo cuando pudo? (en eso aparece Naruto)

Naruto: que te pasa Sasuke? Te veo algo deprimido

Sasuke: y tu que haces aquí? ò.ó... además no te interesa que me pase

Naruto: uuyy! Parece que estamos de malas... lo que ocurre es que el maestro Kakashi estaba preguntando por ti ya que no te había visto en todo el día

Sasuke: mmmm!... (suspira) dile que estoy bien, que no se preocupe (muy deprimido)

Naruto: pero tu cara no dice lo mismo

Sasuke: solo vete Naruto, quiero estar solo

Naruto: esta bien, intentare mentirle al maestro Kakashi, pero no te aseguro nada… adiós Sasuke (sale de la habitación en que se encontraba Sasuke)

Sasuke: creo que las cosas son mejor así (escucha que golpean la puerta) y ahora que le paso a este ò.ó (abre la puerta) que es lo que te pasa (en eso ve a Lin totalmente mojada ya que afuera se encontraba lloviendo y era de noche) ò.ó que es lo que quieres Lin?

Lin: (agachando la cabeza) Sasuke, por favor perdóname, yo en ese tiempo tenía mis propios problemas

Sasuke: pero por que no nos dijiste nada

Lin: Sasuke, yo si le dije a tu papá que alguien destruiría su clan, pero no sabía exactamente quien sería, pero el no me creyó

Sasuke: como es eso que no te creyó

Lin: el creía que yo seria la persona que los atacaría, por eso no me creyó

Sasuke: no te puedo perdonar tan fácilmente Lin

Lin: lo se, pero al menos dime que lo pensaras

Sasuke: porque te interesa tanto que te perdone?

Lin: no lo se, no me gusta que estés molesto conmigo

Sasuke: esta bien, lo pensare... _creo que si sigue así de mojada le va a dar una pulmonía_ Lin, por que no entras y te cambias, si sigues así de mojada te vas a resfriar -/./-

Lin: ah, esta bien (entra a la casa de Sasuke)

Sasuke: espera, voy a buscar algo para que te cambies (entra en su habitación y saca una polera de color azul manga corta y un pantalón corto de color negro) toma, creo que te quedara un poco grande

Lin: no te preocupes, eso no importa (entra en el baño y luego de un tiempo sale con el cabello cubierto por una toalla y traía puesta la ropa que Sasuke le había entregado)

Sasuke: toma, preparé café

Lin: gracias (mira por la ventana y aun llovía) vaya, creo que lloverá por mucho tiempo

Sasuke: que, te piensas ir? _Sasuke, debes ser frío con ella, pero por mas que intento no puedo, maldición!_

Lin: pues supongo que no quieres que me quede

Sasuke: no te preocupes te puedes quedar (se sienta en el sofá)

Lin: en serio? (también se sienta en el sofá y se sujeta las rodillas con las manos)

Sasuke: no te lo estoy diciendo ¬.¬

Lin: bueno, pero no te molestes conmigo

Sasuke: mmmm... no estoy molesto contigo _si no que conmigo por no poder controlarme_ (n/a: O.O nani?... omitan mis comentarios)

Lin: Sasuke te puedo abrazar?

Sasuke: si!... no espera... que dijiste?

Lin: que si te puedo abrazar (se acerca mucho a Sasuke)

Sasuke: (alejándose de Lin) no, espera Lin _para que te engañas Sasuke si en realidad estas esperando esto hace mucho_ (pero Lin logro su objetivo, abrazar a Sasuke, pero estaba tratando de controlarse a si mismo para no responder el abrazo n/a: no ke lo iba a pensar juuu… u.u)

Lin: (acurrucándose en el pecho de Sasuke) Sasuke aun sigues con la idea de enfrentar a Itachi?

Sasuke: por supuesto... pero aun me falta mucho u/./u

Lin: no deberías seguir con eso

Sasuke: por que dices eso?... piénsalo, algún día el querrá enfrentarse a mi

Lin: si, creo que tienes razón (luego de quedar un tiempo en silencio a Lin la venció el sueño y se quedo profundamente dormida)

Sasuke: (mirando el rostro lleno de paz de Lin) creo que tu también entiendes que es el sufrimiento cuando no tienes a nadie (y al fin responde al abrazo y se queda dormido junto a Lin)

xxxxx Al otro día xxxxx

Lin despertó lentamente y se percato de que Sasuke la estaba abrazando y le encanto verlo tan tranquilo que en su rostro apareció una leve sonrisa pero como era tan temprano se volvió a quedar dormida (que vaga) y luego de un tiempo Sasuke despertó y al ver que estaba abrazando a Lin se puso muy nervioso y como pudo se la quito de encima ya que Lin estaba fuertemente sujeta a el y cuando ya no estaba con los brazos de Lin alrededor suyo se metió en el baño para tomar una ducha fría y ahí pudo pensar mejor todo lo ocurrido con Lin y por fin encontró la solución que quería...

Sasuke: creo que aunque no quiera lo debo admitir u/./u (sale del baño) Lin! Que haces?

Lin: (ya tenia puesta su ropa y estaba saliendo de la casa de Sasuke) pues me voy lo que pasa es que se adelanto el viaje... bueno, en realidad me dieron una misión y tengo que partir...

Sasuke: _que! Me va a dejar solo otra vez_ pero cuando te dieron esa misión?

Lin: acaba de venir alguien a avisar

Sasuke: como? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de su presencia

Lin: ah! Eso debe ser porque es un ninja de alto rango ademas es de la division de Espionaje (n/a: los ninjas a los ke pertence Lin se dividen en 10 divisiones ¬¬U… )

Sasuke: _es increíble la diferencia_ pe-pero volverás?

Lin: claro n.n te prometo volver... pero no se en cuanto tiempo

Sasuke: como? No te dieron una fecha para cuando acabe la misión?

Lin: nop eso depende de mi

Sasuke: como que depende de ti?

Lin: es una misión bastante especial (con un dedo en su barbilla) jamás pensé que me pedirían algo así (disculpen no estoy inspirada)

Sasuke: y que fue lo que te pidieron?

Lin: eso no te lo puedo decir... es mejor que me vaya (le da un beso en la mejilla) adiós Sasuke

Sasuke: adiós Lin, cuídate

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

x: ya acabaste con tu estupidez, Lin? (y había llegado con su grupo)

Lin: s-si, además no es una estupidez Satoshi... amargado ¬.¬

Satoshi: no me vengas con eso ¬.¬ mira que no soy tan viejo para ser amargado

Lin: no hay que ser necesariamente viejo para ser amargado (se cruza de brazos) y tu eres un claro ejemplo (Satoshi era un joven de unos 17 años, era alto, de piel muy clara, su cabello era de color castaño oscuro y tenía los ojos negros muy fríos, algo característico de los ninjas de Saga)

Satoshi: ja-ja mira como me río ¬.¬ mocosa insolente

Lin: - (sonrisita falsa) ves? Eres un viejo amargado (muy tranquila)

Satoshi: quieres dejar de molestarme? .

Lin: a ver... que tanto te molesta de mi?

Satoshi: ODIO! Que siempre estés tranquila! ODIO! Que siempre me estés molestando! ODIO! Todo de ti! o

Lin: uy! Cálmate Satoshi, no pensaba que me odiaras tanto (con cara de pena pero MUY fingida)

Satoshi: ¬.¬ si, claro, que triste estás por lo que te dije

Lin: claro, no me crees?

Satoshi: si, si te creo... eres tan fastidiosa

Lin: bueno, entonces cuando comienza mi misión? n.n

Satoshi: primero! Deja de fingir esa sonrisita estúpida. Segundo, no se por que te dieron esta misión a ti... inútil, tercero debes irte en 2 días

Lin: mmmm... ya veo

Satoshi: (mirando de forma pícara) te tienes que despedir de tu novio

Lin: nop, ya lo hice, no como tu que no tienes a nadie :p

Satoshi: mmmm y eso que?

Lin: nada, solo te digo, no tienes por que molestarte (lo abraza)

Satoshi/./ ya déjame NO ME ABRACES!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

JUUuuuuu aki termina este capitulo… por favor dejen reviews con su opinion juu….etto ke mas debo decir?... -.-U ya me fundi adiosin


End file.
